Final Fantasy VII: Der Blick nach vorn
Final Fantasy VII: Der Blick nach vorn (engl. On the Way to a Smile) ist ein Roman, in dem sich offizielle Erzählungen über Final Fantasy VII befinden, die von Kazushige Nojima geschrieben und im Buch Final Fantasy VII: Ultimania Omega veröffentlicht wurden. Insgesamt gibt es drei Kurzgeschichten, die vollständig übersetzt und später auch als Animes produziert wurden. Nachdem die deutschen Fans lange gehofft hatten, auch in den Genuss dieses Romans zu kommen, gaben manche die Hoffnung schon auf, da es schon einige Zeit her ist, dass der Roman in Japan veröffentlicht wurde; jedoch erschien er am 19. Juli 2011 auch hierzulande. Handlung Denzels Geschichte In dieser Geschichte erzählt Denzel Reeve Tuesti von seiner Vergangenheit. Schwarzer Lebensstrom 1 Tifas Geschichte Diese Geschichte erzählt von Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife und Marlene in ihrer Zeit nach Final Fantasy VII. Weißer Lebensstrom 1 Barrets Geschichte Diese Geschichte handelt von Barret Wallace, der nach dem Meteorfall durch die Welt reist, um in diversen Städten am Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Ebenso sucht er nach alternativen Rohstoffen wie Öl. Schwarzer Lebensstrom 2 Nanakis Geschichte Weißer Lebensstrom 2 Yuffies Geschichte Schwarzer Lebensstrom 3 Shin-Ras Geschichte In diesem Kapitel des Romans geht es um die Zukunft der Shin-Ra kurz nach dem Meteorfall. Nachdem Diamant Weapon das Hauptquartier der Shin-Ra schwer beschädigt hatte, wurde der Präsident der Firma, Rufus Shinra, für tot gehalten. In Wahrheit war er jedoch schwer verletzt unter den Trümmern seinen ehemaligen Büros und schaffte es mit letzten Kräften zum Notausgang. An dieser Stelle wird zum einzigen Mal in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII näher auf das Verhältnis zwischen Rufus und seinem Vater eingegangen. Während den Bauarbeiten an dem Hauptsitz der Shin-Ra Inc. zeigte Rufus' Vater seinem Sohn die Baupläne des Büros des Präsidenten. Auf Wunsch des damals noch sehr jungen Rufus wurde dem Plan ein Notausgang hinzugefügt, welchen sein Vater für überflüssig hielt, da nur Versager es überhaupt erst soweit kommen lassen würden, dass man von einem Notausgang Gebrauch machen müsse. Aus diesem Grund markierte der jetzt ehemalige Präsident diesen mit einem großem "L", welches für "Loser" stehen sollte. Jetzt, wo Rufus in die Situation gekommen war, wo genau jener Notausgang sein Leben rettete, war er nicht ansatzweise beschämt darüber, wie man es wahrscheinlich erwarten würde. Im Gegenteil, Rufus brach bei dem Gedanken daran in Lachen aus, trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen. Als Rufus kurz darauf von den Turks gefunden wird, zeigt sich ein zweiter Totgeglaubter: Tseng. Tseng wurde, kurz nachdem er Cloud den Schlüssel zum Tempel des Alten Volkes gegeben hatte, von Cait Siths Ersatzroboter zu einem Arzt gebracht und somit gerettet. Nachdem der Lebensstrom den Meteor aufgehalten hat, ist Midgar vollkommen zerstört, woran die Menschen der Firma die Schuld geben. Aus diesem Grund entbehren sich die Turks ihrer Uniform, um Informationen zu sammeln. Dabei stoßen Elena und Tseng auf das erste Opfer des Geostigmas. Währenddessen wird ihr Chef Rufus, welcher in Kalm untergebracht wurde, von einigen Shin-Ra-Hassern entführt. Rufus überzeugt sie, ihn nicht zu töten und wird weiterhin von ihnen gefangen gehalten, bis er schließlich in eine Höhle mit an Geostigma erkrankten Menschen gebracht wird. Nachdem sich die Menschen nur knapp vor dem Tod retten konnten, tauchen die Turks auf, um ihren Chef zu befreien. Eine Woche zuvor hatte Rufus ihnen einen Hilferuf zu kommen lassen. Leider kamen sie etwas zu spät, da der Präsident der Firma kurz zuvor selber mit dem Geostigma infiziert wurde. Weblinks * Inoffizielle deutsche Übersetzung * Offizielle Webseite en:On the Way to a Smile Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII